


Wakey Wakey

by dracos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lube, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Werewolf Biology, Werewolf Kink, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14045232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracos/pseuds/dracos
Summary: “You’re late,” Draco mumbled, half asleep.The man behind him just grunted, only replying by tugging him closer with a muscled arm around his thin waist.





	Wakey Wakey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marmeladeskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmeladeskies/gifts).



> Inspired by the fic [Unhealthy Ways, Chapter 22](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135012/chapters/30770967) (but honestly, the whole fic inspires me, I adore it <3)

As Draco waited, huddled deep under the soft blankets he had cocooned himself in, attempting to stay warm, he let out a soft sigh of relief as a large, firm body untucked the many layers of cloth, slid in next to him and curled itself protectively around him. The corners of Draco’s month turned up faintly as the muscled body enveloped him, finally warming him up properly. He didn't bother opening his eyes or jolting as a cold nose nuzzled into his soft skin, sniffing, starting its way at the back of his neck until it finished at the top of his head, apparently satisfied with what smells it had found. Draco followed his lead and took in the musky smell of his partner as it surrounded him, letting out a quiet noise of contentment.

“You’re late,” Draco mumbled quietly, half asleep. With the quietness of the room and the man’s keen hearing he knew he'd be heard.

The man behind him just grunted, only replying by tugging him closer with a muscled arm around his thin waist.

Draco helped by shuffling his hips backwards until they were framed by his company's larger ones. He received no reaction other than a approving puff of air.

They lay there for minutes without movement, simply soaking in each other's warmth and scents. Just as Draco felt sleep begin to take him once more a rough hand slipped from his middle and down his legs, gently brushing between his thighs, eliciting a weak sound of encouragement. It teased Draco’s sex with mocking softness before attacking its real goal - his underwear.

The flimsy material held no match against the determined hand and Draco soon felt the rough skin stroking and squeezing his thighs and arse harshly. It didn't take long before impatient fingers dipped between his crack, checking for the wetness they hoped to fine. One of those thick fingers slid inside him with ease, right to the knuckle, finally forcing a proper moan out of the smaller man. Spurred on by the sound, the man crooked his finger, searching for the hidden bundle of nerves. He knew Draco’s body too well and found it easily, relentlessly rubbing it, causing a cascade of pleasured cries to spill from delicate, pink lips.

It was only when his milky thighs were trembling and he panted out a desperate “ _Please_ ,” did the man force his other hand under Draco’s pliant body and engulf his straining cock in unyielding heat.

A moment more, another firm curl, a long pull from root to tip and Draco felt himself collapsing. For a moment he felt so much that he felt nothing at all before the pleasure throbbed through his body, making his eyes roll back and back arch. He felt cum spurting out of his aching cock in the rhythm of his clenching muscles, soiling the sheets. Blearily, he noted he was making small mewling noises, clutching onto any part of the man behind him that he could reach. It wasn’t until his tremors were calmed and the very last of his semen was slowly leaking out of his sensitised prick that the hands withdrew, allowing Draco’s body to sink back into the mattress, drained.

There was a whispered word and he felt the wetness of his recent release disappear. A thicker object nudged itself against his hole, pushing in as easily as its owner's finger had done. A small whine escaped Draco’s throat as he squeezed greedily on the new intrusion, earning him a husky chuckle.

“Always such a slut,” the voice muttered.

Draco couldn’t disagree with that.

“Only for you, daddy,” he crooned, half muffled by his pillow.

He was rewarded with a sharp slap on his arse, making his dick give a half-hearted twitch.

The thrusts soon followed, holding none of the previous care or control the man had possessed minutes before. Harsh growls sounded from him as he vigorously savaged the tight hole that had been given to him so willingly. Draco could barely let out a sound as the snapping of the man’s hips sped up, obviously chasing his climax, leaving him breathless.

“ _Yes, yes, yes,_ ” was all Draco could gasp out, barely having the state of mind to remember his own name.

The heavy body pushed into his further, crushing him into the mattress, low growls emanating from behind, as the cock started to spasm inside of him, the pelvis making its last few forceful propels into the wet warmth. Squirt after squirt of hot cum gushed inside of him, a small knot keeping it from streaming out - one of the benefits of dating a werewolf. At the thought of being filled by gallons of his boyfriend’s spunk, of his stomach swelling with the volume of it, stuffed to full capacity, his prick gurgled happily and he came once more, untouched.

“Mm, such a good boy,” the voice hummed. Fingers spitefully rubbed his spent cockhead, reminding Draco just who it belonged to. His body jerked tiredly against the assault and it soon ceased, the man returning to his original position, arm coiled shelterigly around his middle.

The thick shaft stayed inside him, effectively plugging the fluid inside him. Draco tried to ignore the fucked up sense of pleasure that thought brought him.

As they lay there, their heart rates returning to normal, beating stutteringly in tune with each other's. Fenrir’s nose snuffled into his hair once again and Draco’s eyes drifted shut for the last time that night. Together they fell asleep, holding the other tightly.


End file.
